


Thrill Seeker

by tinknevertalks



Series: The NaNoWriMo Distractions [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Story Starter, Tumblr Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola needs rescuing. Helen, as much as she denies it, likes rescuing him.





	Thrill Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> I posted an ask meme thing on Tumblr of story starters. Teslacriss asked for a Teslen fic with, "Please, don’t take this the wrong way" as the story starter. This is what (finally) came out. I was ill at the time, and it hasn't been beta'd (I'm a stubborn thing sometimes), and has been posted on Tumblr, so if you've seen this before, it's possibly because of that. Anyhoo, enjoy.

“Please, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think we should break up,” Nikola growled as he slashed against his attacker, claws out and deadly sharp. “Truth is, I’m a one-woman vampire, and the role’s already filled.” Grabbing the Praxian abnormal by her throat, he squeezed, lifting her up.

“Nikola!”

His eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Dropping his combatant, he whirled around. There in the doorway, with the light haloed behind her, stood Helen, all fire and fury with a gun in hand and a bemused smile all for him. Grinning back, he strolled over to her. “Helen, about time you got here.” Stopping in front of her, tugging the sleeve of his shirt out slightly from his jacket, he asked, “What took you so long?”

She quirked an eyebrow. “You mean, apart from the force fields, the dozen or so guards and the Cerberus?” She shook her head, and started walking, hearing Nikola’s footsteps keep in time to hers. “This is the last time I rescue you. You attract trouble like a magnet.”

Nikola stopped, mock aghast. “A magnet? Really?”

She tilted her head in her usual, ’Follow me now or be left behind,’ manner. “Once we get out of here you can complain all you want, but for now, hurry up,” she told him, trying not to grin. Truth was, she had been bored to tears that day, and none of her usual tasks held their appeal. So when Henry came dashing into her office, talking a mile a minute about some message or other from Nikola, she grabbed the word ‘rescue’ with both hands and ran.

Of course, she wouldn’t be telling him any of that. The same way she’d deny hearing him say, ‘one woman vampire,’ or the answering thrill up her spine. 

He’d be downright incorrigible with that sort of information.


End file.
